bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Kirkman
Christopher "Chris" Kirkman is the main protagonist in the series Bravest Warriors. He has the most leadership qualities, but his crush on Beth often distracts him. He turns out to be the Emotion Lord's past self. Background During his younger years, Christopher was still a good friend and playmate of Beth, Danny, and Wallow. Him and Beth would even ride on her Paralyzed Horse together. In "Dan Before Time", it was mentioned that somewhere around his years of middle school he had desperately tried to get Danny's style of colorful unitards during the summer. In "Moo-Phobia", Chris seems to be periodically pursued and tormented by a nameless cow through his childhood and teenage years, even losing a potential girlfriend to the cow, for no apparent reason. Personality Chris is a natural leader and an idealist with strong morals. He's got a big romantic hurricane of feelings on the inside, and believes in fate and soulmates. Despite his impressive leadership skills, Chris tends to become awkward and unsure of himself when it comes down to talking about his feelings for Beth (which he frequently denies). Chris is afraid of growing up, as shown in "Lavarinth" and refuses to believe he'll become the Emotion Lord. He seems to accept the fact he'll grow old later on in the series. Chris is also very caring and protective of his teammates. In "Time Slime" he threw himself in front of Beth to save her from electrocution. (Although this could also be because of his crush on her.) He lost control of his anger and tried to destroy the Emotion Lord for putting Danny's life in peril. It is shown that Chris has an overwhelming fear of cows, in the Bravest Warriors minisode "Moo-Phobia". Appearance Chris has blonde hair styled in a quiff and a light skin complexion. When dressing casually, he wears a cerulean vest over a blue and black t-shirt with a blue circle in the middle. He also wears dark grey pants, blue shoes and large, blue, robotic-like gloves (which he never removes, apart from when Plum removes them in the episode Merewif Tag) and are part of his armor). As of The Parasox Pub he loses his sitcker pet in the battle with his future versions. As sleep wear, Chris wears a white tee-shirt and blue shorts. He also is shown sleeping with his gloves on. In "Gas Powered Stick," Chris wears blue swimming trunks. in "Hamster Priest" an alternate version of him appears to be bald and is the leader of a Star Trek-esque spaceship, probably a nod to his last name being Kirkman. In "Merewif Tag" he wears a bee suit that's armor. Also he is phycially Plum for a short amount of time because they switched bodies Weapons He has a heat activated sticker on his outfit. When he rubs it, a bee pops in his hand. The bee can be summoned into a controllable storm, or a honeycomb-sword, and can apparently talk. Chris also can use his gloves to fire bright white lasers, and he can receive messages on the gloves, too. Besides technology, Chris is also shown to have telekinesis (or something like it.) One of the powers the emotion lord is shown to have, but was only able to do it when he thought of Beth (The emotion of love). It is unknown if he has any other powers, but it seems that his powers are growing. It is safe to assume he will eventually have all the powers that the Emotion Lord has been shown to have (Time travel, shapeshifting, summoning space chickens, etc.) because it is him from the future. In "Ultra Wankershim", the Emotion Lord also reveals that Chris has the skill to read upside down, has enhanced dancing skills, and the ability to see into the future. Relationships Beth Chris is in love with Beth, but she currently only sees him as a close friend and is, apparently, oblivious to his affection. Chris doesn't want to jeopardize the friendship he has with Beth by displaying his affection for her since they grew up together. In issue 20 Beth displayed her affection towards Chris. She calls him her "soulmate" and she admitted that she loves Chris and saying "I Love You". Since issue 19 and 20 is an extended episode for season two this is canon to the show when she admitted her feelings for Chris. *In "Butter Lettuce" Chris blushed at Beth (hologram) when Danny made her 40% sexier than normal. *While under the influence of the Memory Donk in "Memory Donk" Chris and Beth didn't remember their relationship as friends, so they had mistakenly assumed that they were actually lovers, and thus shared a kiss. Although, when they got their memories returned, Beth says they're best friends in joy, and playfully hits him in the chest. Chris hides his emotional pain, though. *In the episode "The Bunless", Chris and Beth share a dance, in order to complete the Mission. Chris seems to enjoy it a lot, and at the end of the episode, Beth says to him that he was amazing. *In "Gas Powered Stick" he admires Beth shaving her armpits while he stood outside her room (he was able to see this because of his new X-Ray vision) and breaking into a quiet, but sweet song professing his love, only to be interrupted by Plum. *Chris did whatever it took to get Beth her Moon Frosted Double Dolphin Smax with Seahorse Dreams for their Jinxiversary in "Cereal Master". Beth seems to be the driving force of Chris's Emotion Lord powers. When the Cereal Master refused to put Seahorse Dreams in the Dolphin Smax, Chris simply thought of Beth and was able to make the bottle tip into the cereal, adding the Seahorse Dreams to it. when Beth discovers that Plum and Chris have been spending together with Plum she is shown to be a bit jealous and giving herself a doubt expression. This is mostly because she loves Chris. Wallow In the pilot, Wallow was more of a bully to Chris and the two didn't seem to get along. Wallow was annoyed with Chris' leadership, often calling him "Mom" or "Ma'am". Even after Chris saved him from the tickle monster, he called him "The biggest emotional sister I ever had" but it is unclear if this was a sign of annoyance or a strange way of Wallow showing respect. In the series, however, Chris and Wallow are really good friends and get along much better. Wallow enjoys teasing Chris about his crush on Beth (much to Chris's dismay) but is very supportive of the potential couple. Danny In the pilot, like Wallow, Danny was rude to the then wussy Chris. Often teasing and showing little to no respect to his teammate. Though he does warm up more after Chris saved him from the tickle monster, even giving Chris permission to kiss Beth. However in the series, the two are very close. Chris sees Danny as a brother, a best friend and a counselor for his feelings for Beth. Danny likes to tease Chris about his crush, but is overall supportive of the two potentially dating. He is shown to be a bit mad and also a bit jealous in Season of the Worm whenever Plum and Chris hangout together. This is because his feelings for Plum Emotion Lord Chris used to hate the Emotion Lord, although ironically The Emotion Lord is his future self. In the first appearances of the Emotion Lord, he refuses to accept that the Emotion Lord is him, but mainly because he fears growing up. Emotion Lord also seems to care about Chris (though mostly senile and crazy about it.) and is shown trying to help him. (i.e The peach pit which he indirectly gives Chris the x-ray vision by giving Immposibear the gas powered stick. He also helped Chris learn more about his powers of reading, dancing and seeing the future in "Ultra Wankershim".) After the events of "The Lavaranth", Chris seems to have accepted the fact he will grow up to be the Emotion Lord someday and has warmed up to his future self. He displays this when he asked the Emotion Lord for advice on his powers and about Beth in "Ultra Wankershim". Plum Chris has a seemingly friendly, but odd relationship with Plum. He seems to be attracted to her, but does not seem to want to date her, due to his crush on Beth. In "Gas Powered Stick" after Plum says,"So you want me to just give up?", Chris replies, "Not really." Before the end of the episode, Chris might have shown a little affection toward Plum when he said,"So next time you come over maybe we could..." (was cut off when Plum went into the water). Chris isn't sure if he liked the kiss or not. The Emotion Lord, also known as future Chris, seemed to be scared of her, but it's not revealed why. Chris and Plum french kiss multiple times in "Hamster Priest", but this was in an alternate dimension. Chris and Plum share a "life changing kiss" in "Merewif Tag". This time, Chris is neutral about it. Emotion Lord's Abilities *'X-Ray Vision (Formerly)' - In Gas-Powered Stick after the bone of a peach he ate he entered his forehead, Chris gains the ability to see through objects, but then lost to kiss Plum, since this was withdrawn bone and destroyed (probably retrieve it later). *'Telekinesis' - In Cereal Master Chris wanted the Cereal Master put the Seahorse's Dreams in the cereal, but since this was refused, he did unconsciously thinking Beth her eyes widened and put light yellow, thus moving enough the flask containing the ingredient and adding it to cereal. *'Precognition' - In Ultra Wankershim Emotion Lord Chris ask if he and Beth would be boyfriends, so Emotion Lord teach see the future; after a little preparation could see Plum as a monster, a Wallow without an arm, a King Congletard saying "this is a message in reverse" in reverse, Beth kissing a stranger (only see the silhouette), the Emotion Lord crying and something like the planet Earth with a crater. *'Reality Warping' - In The Parasox Pub when Chris was being attacked by the other Emotion Lords and chained by them using their power to control the reality to escape from the rings created to capture. Quotes See Chris/Quotes Episode Appearances *Pilot *Time Slime *Emotion Lord *Butter Lettuce *Memory Donk *The Bunless *Lavarinth *Gas-Powered Stick *Dan Before Time *Cereal Master *Ultra Wankershim *Catbug *Sugarbellies *RoboChris *Mexican Touchdown *Hamster Priest *Jelly Kid Forever *The Puppetyville Horror *Catbug's Away Team *Merewif Tag Trivia *Chris has the same blonde hair as Finn from Adventure Time. **His favorite color is also blue. **Fans of the show have even speculated that the two characters may be related. There is even a theory that Chris and Beth may be Finn's biological parents, but was proven to be false in the season 6 half hour special of Adventure Time, "Wake Up"/"Escape From The Citadel" *His last name, Kirkman, was probably based on James T. Kirk from Star Trek. *Chris has an IQ of 172, meaning he is a genius. *Chris is actually dead from the events of "Time Slime," so it is the Chris that was made by the Time Catastrophe on Glendale. Basically, the Chris that we know now after "Time Slime" is not the original Chris but a 10 minute younger exact-same-in-every-single-way Chris. As according to Gayle (besides the 10 minute gap), this Chris is just as much "Chris" as the first one. *In the pilot, after he expressed his feelings to Beth to defeat the tickling, tentacle monster, the Dog Brains began carrying him and calling him the "Emotion Lord" and saying, "Teach us how to cry," assisting in proving that the Emotion Lord is actually Chris from the future. *Also connecting the fact that Chris is an emotion lord, Chris can "Emotion Lord" things by thinking about Beth. *Exactly 10 years ago from the events of the episode "The Cereal Master," Beth had jinxed Chris and he had to get her whatever she wanted and until then, was not allowed to speak because of the Mars Jinxing Rules. *Chris becomes the first (and only Bravest Warriors character) to have a cameo outside of the Series. He appeared in Slamacow's Minecraft Animation video named "Advanced Enchanting 101" in which he went into Minecraft through a Nether Portal opened by an Enchanted Pig. He whistles as he enters but as Billy (Villager) and Slamacow stares at him, he silently leaves. *Chris has been seen in the past on a date with another girl in the minisode, "Moo-Phobia." *His last name in the web-series was first revealed in "Emotion Lord." Gallery The full gallery can be viewed at Chris/Gallery '' Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0006.jpg|Chris first using his powers Chris and his bee.jpg new cartoon release dates - bravest warriors bee and puppycat doctor lollipop on cartoon hangover 001_0001.jpg Xcbfdhfdhd.png Chris and Beth are all right.png Chris Bald.png Chris in Puppetyville Horror.png Chris in bee.png '' References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bravest Warriors